life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Amber (Prequel)
'''Rachel Amber' (born July 22, 1994) is the deuteragonist of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. She was born in Long Beach, California and eventually moved to Arcadia Bay, Oregon. She attends Blackwell Academy and is one of the most popular students and a member of the theater group there. After saving Chloe one night, the two of them grow closer and become best friends. Their relationship is the central plot of Before the Storm. She and Chloe dream of leaving Arcadia Bay together as, according to Rachel, there's nothing keeping either of them there. Personality She has an eye for images and art just like Max. Considering school performance in the effort put into being a model, she is a very ambitious person. She appears to have a caring personality, as she is well loved by those close to her. Rachel also seems to have been more girly and idealistic than Chloe, reflected by her love of makeup and ambition to become a model. Appearance When Chloe first sees Rachel in the punk club, she appears very different from the way she usually looks; she wears her hair in a ponytail and a dark studded jacket with several pins on it (the letter "a", a skull, and a British flag) over a black t-shirt with a white image on it. She also wears several necklaces: a black choker with three studs on it, a green necklace with a silver pendant with a red jewel on it surrounded by a black circle, and a long black necklace looped over her neck several times with an animal fang on the end of it. She also wears torn-up black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Rachel in her journal: How do you describe Rachel Amber? I've been trying to find the right words ever since we met. The crazy thing about Rachel is that I really should hate her guts. I mean, she's a straight-A student, beloved by everyone at school including students and teachers. She's super into acting and I hear she even does modeling on the side, which I imagine her District Attorney dad and Stepford housewife mom support her in. It all sounds like a recipe for awfulness. And yet, Rachel somehow is nothing like the privileged golden child type you'd expect. She's not like any type, actually. She's probably the most surprising person I've ever met. And that's not just because when we met she was helping me take down some skeevy assholes at a rock show. But it's just this feeling she gives off. Like when you're with her, anything is possible. Fuck, it really sounds like I have a crush on her, doesn't it? Here's hoping she reveals something really horrible about herself soon, like a stamp collection, or a love for cat memes. Something to make her a little less... indescribably awesome. Background N/A Episode One - "Awake" Rachel and Chloe meet at Blackwell in Chloe's second year. At a punk club, Rachel steps in to help Chloe, who got into a fight with two older guys that Chloe earlier agitated by spilling their beer. They spent the rest of the concert together dancing to Firewalk's music and they leave the concert together. The next day, Chloe bumps into Rachel on her way to Chemistry class. Rachel drags her into the Drama Lab where Rachel is preparing for the school play The Tempest. Shortly after Rachel changes into normal clothes, she suggests that they should ditch Blackwell and go on an adventure. They jump on a train, play two truths and a lie and share some random facts about themselves. Chloe can then decide whether she would like to share headphones and listen to the music together or listen to the music alone. After a while Rachel tells Chloe to jump off the train to head to the park. Rachel and Chloe play a "game" while mimicking people in a park from a tower viewer. After a while, Rachel suddenly quits the "game" and decides to get wasted, despite being the one who suggested the game in the first place. After approaching the junkyard, Rachel seems out of it. Chloe has the choice to either talk to Rachel or to give her space. If you talk to Rachel, it causes Rachel to get angry at Chloe, only for Rachel to throw her bottle of wine at an object and look annoyed. If you choose to give Rachel her space, she still gets mad. Rachel then leaves the junkyard, leaving Chloe after a heartbreaking talk about Rachel not being able to be friends with her anymore. Before the episode ends we see Rachel and Chloe in front of a tree. Rachel tells Chloe about the couple they saw with the viewfinder, in which you come to find that Rachel's dad is cheating on her mother. They then apologize to each other, and Rachel asks for Chloe's lighter. She lights the picture on fire. Rachel then throws the flaming picture in the bin. She kicks the bin in anger, then screams as wind blows the flames into a nearby tree, causing it to catch fire. Relationships * Chloe Price - There are many implications that Rachel's also harboring romantic feelings for Chloe and, depending on the player's actions, she can be encouraged to be open about her feelings for Chloe, if Chloe acts obvious about her feelings. Rachel constantly tries to hang out with Chloe and takes her along with her. During the Drama Lab scene, while Rachel shows off her outfit to everyone, she winks at Chloe. She also suddenly asks Chloe's opinion about the play: "Are Miranda's feelings for Ferdinand just inexperience and dramatic circumstances... or has she met the love her life?" If Chloe says: "It's true love," she will say: "Sometimes, when you meet someone who's going to change your life, you just know it, I guess," ''while looking into Rachel's eyes. This will impress her. Rachel will go to dressing room and ask Chloe to bring her belt to her. After Chloe brings her belt and asks if it's the right one, Rachel will say yes, but will continue to change her clothes instead of taking it. Flustered, Chloe has the option to come closer to Rachel to bring her belt. After she sees Rachel while changing her clothes she gets embarrassed. Rachel will flirt with her, asking if Chloe brought her flowers. If Chloe says she owes her, Rachel will say: ''"I'll hold you on that." During the Train scene, Rachel wants to get to know more about Chloe. They start to talk and the two girls start to get to know each other. After their adventure with the viewfinder, Rachel becomes angry all of a sudden, but Chloe can't tell why. After they steal wine from a couple, Chloe wants to hang out in the Junkyard. Wondering why Rachel is acting this way, Chloe tries to comfort Rachel and get her attention. Rachel becomes even angrier and argues with her. While she is about to leave, Chloe begs her not to go. Rachel asks: "Why not?"; Chloe replies: "Because I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life." Rachel will ask: "And what is '''this' exactly?"'' If Chloe says it is friendship, depending on whether she said she believes in true love earlier, Rachel will reply: "Is that all?" and will make it clear that she also wants something more. After that Rachel says she can't be friends with her anymore and leaves. If Chloe says it is something more, she will say: "Are you actually going to make me say it?" ''when Rachel insists on Chloe stating what "this" is. Chloe will also say that ''"whatever is going on between them is special." Rachel will answer this as if she is truly sorry but she can't, even though she wants to, and leaves. If Chloe didn't say she believes in true love, Rachel will show her uncertainty, as she isn't sure about Chloe's feelings either. Trivia * Between the events of Before the Storm and Life is Strange: Season 1, Blackwell Academy introduces a specialized two-year extended senior program, which explains why Rachel was still a student at Blackwell Academy in spring 2013 (else she would have graduated out of high school as a 12th-grade senior in spring 2012). * Rachel is ambidextrous, as revealed in the "Two Truths and One Lie" game in Episode 1. * During the game "Two Truths and One Lie" that Chloe and Rachel play on the train, she says that she's a Leo. Her birthday being July 22 makes her a Cancer-Leo cusp and not a true Leo or maybe Rachel prefers herself as a leo but not a cancer. This either is a mistake in the game or Rachel told two lies and did not even admit it. There is also a possibility that Rachel simply says she's a Leo and hides the fact that she's a Cancer-Leo cusp, either for an unknown reason or convenience. * Towards the end of Episode 1, Rachel screams at the fire she started, causing the wind to mysteriously pick up. This could hint at the possibility that she may have an unusual ability like Max Caulfield in the original Life is Strange. * According to Steph Gingrich, Rachel is a gamer. * Rachel is seemingly wearing no nail polish but she does have red toenails as seen in the Drama Club scene. This is an interesting parallel with Max in Life is Strange. Gallery Chloeandrachel.jpg Lifeisstrangerachelamber.jpg Life is strange before the storm-3.png 195878.png|Rachel distracting Chloe's attackers Concept art Rachel.jpg|Concept art used in Before the Storm racheltrain.jpg 20170831163829_1.jpg E1 s10 rachelphoto.tex.png| Rachel (as a child) and her dad Rachel signature.png| Rachel's signatures (ambidextrous) Category: Characters Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category: Female Characters Category: Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category: Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category: Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Amber Family Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm)